List of characters in Neon Genesis Evangelion
This is a list of characters in the Japanese anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. and the movies Evangelion: Death and Rebirth and The End of Evangelion. The characters were designed by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto. Creation and conception According to director Hideaki Anno, Evangelion was an attempt to make all perspectives into one, creating characters that represent different things to different viewers to make it impossible for everyone to arrive at a single theory. To some viewers, the characters are psychological representations, while to others, they are philosophical, religious, historical, and even themselves. Anno was influenced by Ryu Murakami's war novel , and the names "Toji Suzuhara," "Kensuke Aida," and the surname "Horaki" come from this story, which was based on Kanji Ishiwara, a Lieutenant General in Imperial Japan. Many of the surnames of the characters in Evangelion are named after Japanese warships in World War II. Most of Evangelion 's characters' ages were plotted before broadcasting the TV series, but their birthdays were not settledplan reports of Neon Genesis Evangelion(Newtype 100% Collection vol.29 Neon Genesis Evangelion pp85-88, 1997, Kadokawa Shoten, ISBN 978-4048527002). After the TV series finished, GAINAX released birthdays which were similar to those of each character's seiyū, except Rei Ayanami, Toji Suzuhara, Kensuke Aida and Kaworu NagisaEva Tomo no Kai(lit.Eva Fan Club) vol.8, the liner notes bundled with Neon Genesis Evangelion Genesis0:8(VHS and LD, Sep.5,1996).This time, the characters' birth years were still not revealed. Adult characters' birth years were simply calculated from their age, but there was an additional aspect in determining the children's ones. According to the Japanese educational system, in 2015 second graders of junior high school (eighth graders) are basically made up of children who were born from April 2, 2001 to April 1, 2002Japanese School Education Law Article 22 and 39, Japanese Law of Age Calculating, Japanese civil Law Article 143. Children's birth years were set in proportion to this rule. However these birth years did not change the children's ages of 14 in year 2015. This is the reason why Asuka Langley Soryu and Toji Suzuhara were born in December 2001 and Hikari Horaki was born in February 2002, despite all children except Kaworu are 14 in 2015. Children In the Japanese dialogue for the original anime, the Eva pilots were always referred to as "Children," even when referring to an individual pilot. The English translation referred to the individual pilots as First Child, etc. In the Rebuild of Evangelion series, the expression "(n)th Children" is not used. Instead, the pilots are referred to as "一番目の適格者(Ichibanme no tekikaku-sha: lit.The First Qualified Person/Candidate)", "第一の少女(Dai-ichi no Shojo: lit.The First Girl), "三人目の子供(San'nin-me no kodomo: lit.The Third Child)", or "第三の少年(Dai-san no Shonen: lit.The Third Boy). Rei Ayanami Main article: Rei Ayanami Rei Ayanami (綾波 レイ Ayanami Rei) is the First Child, and the pilot of Unit 00. She is voiced by Megumi Hayashibara in the Japanese series, by Amanda Winn-Lee in the tv series and films, and by Brina Palenciahttp://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2009-05-23/evangelion/1.0-english-dub-cast-announced in the Rebuild of Evangelion series. At the start of the series, she is shown to be socially withdrawn, seemingly emotionless, and remote, with her only apparent relationship being with Gendo Ikari. As the series progresses, she and Shinji grow closer It is eventually revealed that Rei is a vessel for the soul of the Angel Lilith, and was created specifically by Gendo to be used as a tool for accomplishing Instrumentality Soulless clones of her are kept hidden in the deepest levels of Nerv headquarters to be used as the supposed "cores" of the Dummy Plugs and as replacement bodies for Rei if she should die. In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, she's voiced by Grey DeLisle. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, she was voiced by Amanda Michalka. Asuka Langley Soryu Main article: Asuka Langley Soryu Asuka Langley Soryu (惣流・アスカ・ラングレー Sōryū Asuka Rangurē) is the Second Child and the pilot of Unit 02. Yuko Miyamura voices her in the Japanese series, and Tiffany Grant in the English adaptation. She is of mixed German and Japanese descent, but her nationality is German. Asuka is brash, egotistical, and often verbally abusive (especially to Shinji), and has a very high opinion of her appearance and her considerable skill as an Eva pilot. She also has a fierce desire for independence. Her attitude, however, is a front masking deep-seated insecurities stemming from her traumatic childhood. Asuka is openly infatuated with Ryoji Kaji, but is also attracted to Shinji; however, she cannot properly express her affections. In Rebuild of Evangelion series, her name is changed to Asuka Langley Shikinami (式波) and ranked as captain of Euro airforceOfficial poster(Japanese). In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, she's voiced by Lena Headey. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, she was voiced by Emma Watson. Shinji Ikari Main article: Shinji Ikari Shinji Ikari (碇 シンジ Ikari Shinji) is the Third Child and the pilot of Unit 01. Megumi Ogata voices him in the Japanese series, and Spike Spencer in the English adaptation. He is the son of Gendo and the "late" Yui Ikari. Abandoned by his father when he was a toddler, Shinji has grown up to be reclusive and withdrawn, choosing to often run away from difficult situations. Over time and with encouragement from Misato, he learns to be less cowardly, more outspoken, and more confident, but his progress is undone near the end of the series. He becomes friends with Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida, something akin to a sibling relationship with Rei, and enters into a confused love-hate relationship with Asuka. In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, he's voiced by Elijah Wood. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, he was voiced by Daniel Radcliffe. Toji Suzuhara Main article: Toji Suzuhara Toji Suzuhara (鈴原 トウジ Suzuhara Tōji) is the Fourth Child. In the Japanese series he is voiced by Tomokazu Seki, and the English voices are Brett Weaver, Joe Pisano, Michael O'Connor and Justin Cook. Toji is a tough boy, the stereotypical "jock," and is in constant conflict with Asuka. His younger sister was injured in the battle between the third Angel, Sachiel, and Unit 01, and he beats Shinji up soon after for being indirectly responsible. However, after witnessing firsthand the suffering Shinji experiences piloting Unit 01 in the battle against Shamshel, Toji comes to respect Shinji and the two eventually become friends. In the Rebuild of Evangelion films, he does not pilot Unit-03; instead Asuka pilots Unit-03. In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, he's voiced by the late Heath Ledger. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, he was voiced by Chris Rankin. Kaworu Nagisa Main article: Kaworu Nagisa Kaworu Nagisa (渚 カヲル Nagisa Kaworu) is the Fifth Child, and the seventeenth Angel, Tabris. He is voiced by Ishida Akira in the Japanese version. In the English version he is voiced by Kyle Sturdivant in the anime, Aaron Krohn in the films, Greg Ayres in the "Director's Cut" episodes, and Jerry Jewell in the Rebuild of Evangelion series. He is sent to Nerv by Seele as a replacement pilot for Unit 02 after Asuka's synchronization ratio falls below viability; however, his true purpose is to hasten the Human Instrumentality Project's implementation. He breaks into Terminal Dogma to return to Adam and initiate the Third Impact, but upon discovering that the being there is actually Lilith, he implores Shinji to destroy him. After his death, Kaworu is not seen again until The End of Evangelion, where he appears in the beginning and middle of Third Impact. In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, he's voiced by Macaulay Culkin. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, he was voiced by Tom Felton. Mari Illustrious Makinami Mari Illustrious Makinami (真希波・マリ・イラストリアス Makinami Mari Irusutoriasu) is an Evangelion pilot strictly introduced into the franchise during the 4-part theatrical remake series Rebuild of Evangelion, in the second installment Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance. She is voiced by Maaya Sakamoto in the Japanese version and Chisaki Hama in the TriStar/PBS dub. Little is known about her as of yet except that she is the pilot of the Provisional Evangelion Unit-05 which differs from previous incarnations drastically featuring four mechanical "legs" that end in wheels and a lack of hands which have been replaced with a jousting lance and "claw". Because of its unique design, Mari pilots her Eva wearing a helmet-like contraption and her plugsuit is equipped with several attachments that connect to tubing that apparently help her in moving the Evangelion. Mari's designation amongst the other Children has yet to be revealed. She self destructs Unit-05 to defeat one of the Angels in the films opening but manages to escape unharmed. During the film's climax she steals Unit-02 to battle the 10th Angel. Unable to defeat the Angel, she finds Shinji and tell him to escape. Shinji, seeing the destruction, makes up his mind about fighting. As Unit-02's power goes out, Shinji runs to Nerv HQ. She has an LCL fetish, making a comment to Shinji, "You smell good... Smell of LCL." She seems to have poor vision, wearing glasses at all times and having difficulty finding her glasses when she drops them from the collision with Shinji while parachuting. While piloting Unit-02, her plugsuit features a 5 on the back. This symbolises that she is the pilot of Unit-05. In the preview of the 3rd Rebuild movie, she is seen taking off her glasses while in confinement. She is also shown in a private conversation with an unknown character. Nerv Staff Gendo Ikari Main article: Gendo Ikari Gendo Ikari (碇 ゲンドウ Ikari Gendō) is the commander of Nerv. He is voiced by Fumihiko Tachiki in the Japanese version. In the English films and episodes he is voiced by Tristan MacAvery, and John Swasey in the "Director's Cut" episodes and the Rebuild of Evangelion series. He is responsible for the research done on the Evas, Rei Ayanami, and the Human Instrumentality Project. He is the father of the Third Child, Shinji Ikari, and the guardian of Rei. His original surname was Rokubungi, but he changed it to Ikari following his marriage to Yui. At the start of the series, he is the only person having an effective connection to Rei. As the series progresses, his unscrupulous past is revealed, as is the intensity with which he loved Yui. In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, he's voiced by Liam Neeson. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, he was voiced by Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Kozo Fuyutsuki Kozo Fuyutsuki (冬月 コウゾウ Fuyutsuki Kōzō) is Nerv's Deputy Commander and Gendo Ikari's right hand man. He is voiced by Motomu Kiyokawa in the Japanese series. His English voice actors are Guil Lunde in the series, Michael Ross in the films, and Kent Williams in the Rebuild of Evangelion series. He does not especially like Gendo, but he is the closest thing to a confidant that Gendo has in the series. Once a professor of meta-biology at Kyoto University, Fuyutsuki became interested in the research and theories undertaken by Yui Ikari, and became her sponsor and mentor. Shortly thereafter, he was directed by his superiors to initiate a similar arrangement with Gendo Rokobungi. Later, after the Second Impact, Fuyutsuki traveled with Gendo to the ruins of Antarctica, and began to suspect that Gendo and his associates in Seele were more powerful and dangerous than he originally realized. In 2003, Fuyutsuki discovered for himself the true nature of the events leading up to Second Impact and Seele's involvement in initiating that catastrophe. Gendo led him into the GeoFront and Central Dogma, and asked Fuyutsuki to join him in "creating a new future for mankind." During a flashback scene in The End of Evangelion, Fuyutsuki mentions that Seele had threatened to make him "disappear", implying that his recruitment may have been extortionary. Although Fuyutsuki was never more than a mentor and friend to Yui, it is implied that he was in love with her to some degree, as he was shocked to learn that she was marrying Gendo. In The End of Evangelion Lilith/Rei takes the form of Yui to achieve Fuyutsuki's Instrumentality.Frame-by-frame of the scene where Rei collects the souls of the main Nerv characters In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, he's voiced by Kevin Spacey. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, he was voiced by Ian McDiarmid. Misato Katsuragi Main article: Misato Katsuragi Misato Katsuragi (葛城 ミサト Katsuragi Misato) is the chief operations officer at Nerv. Kotono Mitsuishi voices her in Japanese, and Allison Keith in English. In the series, she initially holds the rank of Captain, with a later promotion to Major ; in the first new movie in the Rebuild of Evangelion project, she holds the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and then Colonel in the second movie. She is the field commander for the Eva pilots, issuing orders and giving battle strategies as well as handling some bureaucratic matters. She is also Shinji and Asuka's guardian, ; letting them live in her apartment rather than have them live alone. While she is professional and diligent in her duties, she is a slob and a drunkard while off-duty. She is the only survivor of the Katsuragi Expedition, the scientific study led by her father which triggered the Second Impact; the cross pendant she wears was given to her by her father just before his death. She and Ryoji Kaji were lovers during college, and slowly rekindle their romance over the course of the TV series. In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, she's voiced by Cyndi Lauper. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, she was voiced by Claire Danes. Ritsuko Akagi Main article: Ritsuko Akagi Ritsuko Akagi (赤木 リツコ Akagi Ritsuko) is Nerv's head scientist and, along with Gendo and Fuyutsuki, is the only person at Nerv fully aware of the Evas' true nature and the purpose of the Instrumentality Project. Yuriko Yamaguchi voices her in Japanese, Sue Ulu in the English series, and Colleen Clinkenbeard in the English Rebuild of Evangelion series. She is a workaholic and heavy smoker, and has been friends with both Misato and Kaji since college. She is also romantically involved with Gendo., but feels betrayed by Gendo when she realizes that he was using her in the same way that he used her mother. As revenge, she destroys the Dummy Plug system. She is shot dead in The End of Evangelion, when she tries and fails to activate Nerv's self-destruct mechanism to stop Gendo from initiating Third Impact. In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, she's voiced by Kim Basinger. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, she was voiced by Naomi Watts. Ryoji Kaji Main article: Ryoji Kaji Ryoji Kaji (加持 リョウジ, Kaji Ryōji) appears to be a triple agent, working as a special inspector for Nerv (Internal Affairs) while secretly investigating Nerv for the Japanese government, and at times seemingly acting as a cat's-paw both for and against Gendo Ikari and Seele - in addition, he appears to have his own personal agenda independent of any organization, searching for the "truth" behind Nerv, Seele and the Human Instrumentality Project. During college, he and Misato were lovers, but broke up at Misato's insistence. Years later, they are reunited on the UN fleet ferrying Unit 02 and Asuka to Japan. After he returns to Nerv headquarters, Kaji and Misato rekindle their romance following a period of teasing and insults, when Misato confesses that she broke up with him because she realized that he reminded her of her father. He is eventually shot and killed by an unnamed assailant after defying his employers one time too many, but not before giving Misato information regarding the truth of the Instrumentality Project. His Japanese voice actor is Kōichi Yamadera, and his English voice actor is Aaron Krohn. In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, he's voiced by Scott Weinger. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, he was voiced by Orlando Bloom. Makoto Hyuga Makoto Hyuga (日向 マコト Hyūga Makoto) is a First Lieutenant at Nerv and one of the three main computer technicians directly serving under Commanders Ikari and Fuyutsuki in the command post of Central Dogma, the others being Aoba and Ibuki. Hyuga at first gives the impression of being something of a nerd, reading manga while on his break time, but is a highly skilled technician. His quick thinking and bravery help save Nerv headquarters from the attack by Matariel, and he acts as a spy for Misato, helping her obtain information regarding Nerv's machinations. The true extent of his feelings for Misato is shown in The End of Evangelion as Rei/Lilith takes the form of Misato during Instrumentality and passionately kisses him; his body reverts to LCL. Hiro Yuuki is his Japanese voice actor. His English voice actors are Matt Greenfield in the series, Keith Burgess in the films, and Mike McFarland in the Rebuild of Evangelion series. In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, he's voiced by Joaquin Phoenix. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, he was voiced by Trey Parker. Maya Ibuki Maya Ibuki (伊吹 マヤ Ibuki Maya) is a First Lieutenant at Nerv and a computer technician who works primarily with Ritsuko Akagi. Her main role during the battles against the Angels is to constantly monitor the Eva pilots’ synchronization ratios and send various emergency commands to the Evas as ordered by Misato or Gendo. In spite of her profession, Maya despises violence of any sort, and is frequently shown becoming nauseated and averting her eyes during battles with the Angels. In The End of Evangelion, Maya is the only Nerv officer who is shown refusing to fight back against the JSSDF invaders. Maya holds Ritsuko in very high regard, and always refers to her as "senpai" in the original anime; The End of Evangelion heavily implies that Maya is actually in love with Ritsuko. Rei/Lilith penetrates Maya's AT field by assuming the form of Ritsuko. Maya exclaims "Ritsuko!/Senpai!", eagerly returns "Ritsuko"'s embrace, and immediately reduces into LCL. She is voiced by Miki Nagasawa in the Japanese series. Her English voice actress are Kendra Benham during the series, Amy Seeley in the films, Monica Rial in the "Director's Cut" episodes, and Caitlin Glass in the Rebuild of Evangelion series. In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, she's voiced by Milla Jovovich. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, she was voiced by Zoe Saldana. Shigeru Aoba Shigeru Aoba (青葉 シゲル Aoba Shigeru) is a First Lieutenant at Nerv and a computer technician. At times a stereotypical metalhead, he is a cynical nihilist and plays guitar (he can also sometimes be seen playing air guitar). Of the three technicians seen regularly in Central Dogma, his character is explored the least in the series. In The End of Evangelion, during Instrumentality, Rei/Lilith appears to him not as any loved one but rather as a bombardment of Reis which forces their way through his AT Field while he cowers and screams in horror under his desk. In the Japanese series he is voiced by Takehito Koyasu. His English voice actors are Jason C. Lee in the series and films, Vic Mignogna during the "Director's Cut" episodes, and Phil Parsons in the Rebuild of Evangelion series. In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, he's voiced by Keanu Reeves. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, he was voiced by Matt Stone. Gehirn Staff Naoko Akagi Naoko Akagi (赤木 ナオコ Akagi Naoko) was Ritsuko's mother. She was the creator of the MAGI system''Evangelion'', episode 13 and the former Gehirn head technician. Naoko was involved in a romantic relationship with the recently-widowed Gendo Ikari while working at Gehirn. However, after Rei I called her an "old hag" and said that Gendo himself called Naoko that frequently, she realized that he had merely been using her affections to ensure her performance for him. In a fit of rage, Naoko strangled Rei to death and then either committed suicide or was murdered by an unknown assailant. Soon afterward, Gehirn was disbanded and the organization Nerv was formed in its place. In vol. 10 of the manga, Naoko is shown to commit suicide after killing Rei I. Ritsuko witnesses both Rei's murder and Naoko's suicide. Her Japanese voice actress is Mika Doi, and her English voice actress is Laura Chapman. In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, she's voiced by the late Carrie Snodgress. Yui Ikari Main article: Yui Ikari Yui Ikari (碇 ユイ Ikari Yui) was a student of genetic engineering at Kyoto University, where she met her future husband Gendo and her mentor and trusted friend Kozo Fuyutsuki. Afterwards, she joined the UN Artificial Evolution Laboratory (the future Gehirn) in Hakone, Japan, and played an integral role in the E Project. She served as the test subject for the Contact Experiment of Unit 01 in 2004, but "disappeared" during testing. Though proclaimed dead, a part of her (her "soul") lives on within Unit 01.Evangelion, episode 20 Her Japanese voice actress is Megumi Hayashibara, who also voices Rei. Her English voice actresses are Kim Sevier in the series, Amanda Winn-Lee in the films, and Stephanie Young in the Rebuld of Evangelion series. In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, she's voiced by B.J. Ward. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, she was voiced by Lynn Collins. Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu (惣流・キョウコ・ツェッペリン Sōryū Kyōko Tsepperin), Asuka's mother, was a key scientist in the German division of Gehirn (what would later become Nerv's Third Branch) and the development of Unit 02, the first Production Type (the second and third of which were later produced by the two American branches of Nerv). She was the subject of the Contact Experiment with Unit 02, but during the experiment her soul bonded with the EVA, causing severe mental damage to Kyoko. She became mentally unstable, believing that one of Asuka's dolls was her daughter rather than Asuka. She was admitted to a mental institution shortly after the experiment. Her husband entered an affair with Kyoko's own doctor, which eventually prompted Kyoko's suicide in 2005. In the manga, Kyoko and her husband were unable to conceive a child, and divorced after he had an affair. He re-married and had a daughter, while Kyoko visited a sperm bank and was impregnated. She tried to poison Asuka against her ex-husband's daughter, referring to her as "that girl," but after the contact experiment this dissociation was transferred to Asuka's doll. At one point, Kyoko tried to strangle Asuka. Her Japanese voice actress is Maria Kawamura, and her English voice actress is Kimberly Yates. In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, she's voiced by Tilda Swinton. Other characters Evangelions Main article: Evangelion (mecha) Angels Main article: Angel (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Keel Lorenz is the leader of Seele, represented as Seele 01 in the monoliths. Among his most defining characteristics are his ancient appearance and the futuristic visor that he wears throughout the series. Little is revealed about him in the series, but he is believed to hold great political power in the UN. At some time between Second Impact and 2015, most of his body below the neck was replaced with cybernetic implants. Although he uses his visor to see, production drawings show that he still has eyes. The inspiration for his name (and, arguably, his character) originates from Konrad Lorenz, a zoologist known especially for his research on animal psychology. In the manga, his name is given as Lorenz Kiel. He is voiced by Mugihito in the Japanese series. His English voice actors are Richard Peeples during the series, Tom Booker in the movies, and Bill Jenkins in the Rebuild Of Evangelion series. In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, he's voiced by the late Marlon Brando. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, he was voiced by Jeremy Irons. Kensuke Aida Kensuke Aida (相田 ケンスケ Aida Kensuke) is an otaku, a military buff, Toji's best friend, and one of the "Other Children," Eva pilot candidates in the same class as Shinji, Toji, Rei, Asuka, and Hikari. His hobbies include camping in the mountains surrounding Tokyo-3 and playing at simulated war reenacting - by himself. Kensuke solidifies his friendship with Shinji after Shinji saves him and Toji during the fight against the fourth Angel, Shamshel. Kensuke dreams of becoming an Eva pilot and ceaselessly begs Shinji to pull strings in Nerv so he can be selected as a pilot, despite Shinji telling him that he has no say in the matter. He also seems oblivious to the intense physical and psychological distress endured by Eva pilots. Nevertheless, Kensuke enjoys the privileges of being the friend of an Eva pilot. Like Toji, Kensuke has a crush on Misato Katsuragi. He is rarely seen without his camcorder at hand. In the PS2 "Battle Orchestra" game, Kensuke is the appointed pilot to the EVA Unit 04, wearing a green plugsuit. He is voiced by Tetsuya Iwanaga in Japanese, Kurt Stoll in the English adapation of the tv show, and Greg Ayres in the Rebuild of Evangelion series. In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, he's voiced by Jeff Bergman. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, he was voiced by Rupert Grint. Hikari Horaki Hikari Horaki (洞木 ヒカリ Horaki Hikari) is the class representative of the class that Shinji and the other Eva pilots attend. She has a by-the-book demeanor and takes her responsibilities as "class rep" seriously. Although she frequently bickers with Toji, she reveals to Asuka that she has an enormous crush on Toji but is unable to openly express her feelings to him. She also appears to be Asuka's only friend. Hikari is an accomplished cook who appears to take care of her two sisters. Like presumably every one of Shinji's classmates, Hikari's mother is dead. However, no references were ever made as to whether her father is, either. Her given name, and that of her unseen younger sister, Nozomi, and elder sister, Kodama, is also in reference to the names of the trains of the Tokaido Shinkansen line. In a Gainax artwork picture she is shown in an orange plugsuit as the pilot for EVA Unit-05 https://archive.is/20130111055944/www.majhost.com/gallery/Refuteku/Special/hikari_pilot.jpg She is also featured in a live action deleted scene in End Of Evangelion. She is voiced by Junko Iwao in Japanese, by Carol Amerson in the English adaptation, and Leah Clark in the Rebuild of Evangelion series. In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, she's voiced by Yeardley Smith. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, she was voiced by Kay Panabaker. Pen Pen Pen Pen, or Pen² (ペンペン Penpen) is a "hot spring penguin" and Misato's pet. He lives in a custom refrigerator in Misato's apartment, enjoys taking warm baths, eating whatever food he can get his hands (or wings) on, and going to hot springs. He also appears to have a relatively high degree of intelligence, as he is also shown watching TV and reading newspapers. He is voiced by Megumi Hayashibara in the Japanese series. His English voice actors are Amanda Winn-Lee during the series and movies, Mandy Clark in the "Director's Cut" episodes, and Monica Rial in the Rebuild of Evangelion series. In the manga, he is the result of a genetics experiment at Misato's former workplace, and she adopted him after the experiment's conclusion rather than let him be euthanised. His wingtips have retractable claws, which normal birds do not have.Pen Pen Information and image (Japanese) In the TriStar Pictures/WETA English dub, he's voiced by the late Don Messick. When TriStar Pictures and PBS Pictures released the Rebuild of Evangelion movies in theatres, he was voiced by Frank Welker. Mana Kirishima Girlfriend of Steel Official Gainax page (Japanese) is the main focus of Girlfriend of Steel, a game that is like an episode of the series. She appears as a transfer student at the Children's school, and becomes the focus of Shinji's interest and Asuka's jealous ire. She is the pilot of another man-made replacement for the Evas, the Trident, whose combat skills are somewhat more on par with the Evangelions', to whom they bear a resemblance in design compared to the Jet Alone robot. She also appears in Shinji Ikari Raising Project. Like many Evangelion characters, Mana's family name, Kirishima, is taken from a World War II battleship. A shy female character, Mana Kirishima, starts at Shinji Ikari's school and immediately admits to finding him cute. Gradually, a relationship unfolds and they end up going on a date where they kiss. It turns out, however, that she is one of three test pilots of TRIDENT, a new competitor to the Evangelions, similar to Jet Alone (thus the name "Girlfriend of Steel"). Eventually, the other robot goes berserk and the Evas have to destroy it. Throughout the game, Asuka is constantly jealous of Shinji and Mana's relationship, consistent with her widely-speculated romantic feelings for Shinji. Rei is present but plays a rather background role in the story. She is voiced by Megumi Hayashibara. Other Characters from Girlfriend of Steel * (Seiyu: Hiro Yuki) * (Seiyu: Tetsuya Iwanaga) These two boys are test pilots for the Trident alongside Mana Kirishima. Mayumi Yamagishi Japanese seiyu: Kyoko Hikami Mayumi Yamagishi Cover of Neon Genesis Evangelion 2nd Impression, featuring Mayumi Yamagishi (to Shinji's right) is the new character introduced in the Sega Saturn game Evangelion 2nd Impression. In the game, Mayumi is a bespectacled bookworm who somehow has the core of an Angel inside her body. She joins Shinji's class and befriends him, and like many of the Evangelion cast, has a dark history (her mother apparently committed suicide while Mayumi was a girl, much like Asuka's mother). Miscellaneous Nerv Technicians In both the game and manga of , three new female Nerv technicians are introduced: * Kaede Agano Character information at official Gainax page for Shinji Ikari Raising Project game (Japanese) Seiyu: Ai Shimizu * Satsuki Ooi Character information at official Gainax page for Shinji Ikari Raising Project game (Japanese) Seiyu: Maria Yamamoto * Aoi Mogami Character information at official Gainax page for Shinji Ikari Raising Project game (Japanese) Seiyu: Yui Horie Reception The character designs by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto have also contributed to the popularity of Evangelion. Sadamoto's attractive designs of the three main female leads, Asuka, Rei and Misato, led to extremely high sales of merchandise"The release in October 1995 of Neon Genesis Evangelion on Japanese TV ignited a boom in merchandise unprecedented in a country already awash with such goods. As if overnight, well over 600 different items were made to commemorate the event. Figures were the most popular, with the inimitable bandaged Rei outselling all else. The Eva girls, kitted out in swimwear and striking suggestive poses, were, overall, a huge success, and things went a bit too far…" pg 126 of Fujie 2004. See also: "Arguably, it is because of Anno's dictates on design that few Evangelion toys were initially made. But figures of Rei, in all her bandaged beauty, sold like wild fire. This is probably the first and only example of an animated mecha series where reproductions of the human characters outsold those of the robots." pg 98. (especially of Rei, the "Premium Girl""Rei's popularity soared in Japan, with books featuring her image on the cover selling like hot cakes. She was christened by the media, "The girl who manipulates magazine sales at will", "The fastest route to the sold-out sign!" And even, "The Premium Girl."" pg 39 of Fujie 2004), and they have been immortalized in the dōjinshi community, ; see also Hiroki Azuma Animage: Anime Grand Prix awards The various characters of Neon Genesis Evangelion have been occasionally awarded placement in the Anime Grand Prix, an annual reader's choice award contest hosted by Animage magazine. 19th Annual Anime Grand Prix (1996) The following results were published in Animage (June, 1996), volume 228, shortly after the conclusion of the original broadcast. Shinji Ikari 1,217 Megumi Ogata |row2=2 Kaworu Nagisa 562 Akira Ishida |row3=10 Ryoji Kaji 194 Kōichi Yamadera |row4=14 Gendo Ikari 120 Fumihiko Tachiki |row5=44 Toji Suzuhara 42 Tomokazu Seki |row6=57 Kozo Fuyutsuki 25 Motomu Kiyokawa }} Rei Ayanami 1,419 Megumi Hayashibara |row2=4 Asuka Langley Soryu 573 Yūko Miyamura |row3=8 Misato Katsuragi 207 Kotono Mitsuishi |row4=19 Maya Ibuki 96 Miki Nagasawa |row5=27 Ritsuko Akagi 44 Yuriko Yamaguchi |row6=47 Hikari Horaki 21 Junko Iwao }} References See also * List of ships of the Japanese Navy * List of Angels in Neon Genesis Evangelion Neon Genesis Evangelion *